koffandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Original Zero (ゼロ（オリジナル), Zero (Orijinaru)) appears as a sub-boss in The King of Fighters 2001 and is the real Zero; the Zero in The King of Fighters 2000 is his clone. He was created because the supervising designer to his character claimed to be dissatisfied with Zero's design in 2000, hinting that ideas such as his black lion pet and this newer design were designed but not used. He is recognized by developers to be the first boss to surpass Krizalid -the supervising designer's previous character- in both fighting prowess and presence. The bladed portion of his armor has been called a "skirt" or a "cape," but seems to resemble a Javanese male sarong, only with blades sewn into the lining. Story Unlike his clone, Zero is extremely loyal to the NESTS syndicate and was disgusted to learn of his clone's attempted coup d'état. He was resting in NESTS's main headquarters during the events of 2000 and was unaware of his clone's actions until later. He was ordered by the leader of NESTS to resume their primary plan of world conquest. Since the fighting data of the world's fighters had already been gathered and saved in the main database of NESTS's computers, the cartel planned to be rid of them and take over the then helpless planet. Willing to clear his reputation of his clone's actions, Zero is commanded to destroy the winners of The King of Fighters tournament. He traps the winning team in a space ship that was disguised as a blimp. He then informs the team about their real destination to NESTS's main headquarters in outer space as well as other information concerning NESTS's intentions. He fights the Hero Team alongside, Ron, Glaugan and the revived Krizalid. When he is defeated, he urges the team to escape the collapsing ship and presumably dies honourably on board the vessel. Personality Zero is extremely loyal to NESTS, he would probably be disgusted if he knew of Igniz's betrayal. In spite of his loyalty, Zero is an honorable man, a good example of this is that he likes to raise children. Powers *'The Light Arts' - Unlike his clone, Zero has several powers related to Light. *'Energy Shield' - Zero can create a shield of energy in front of him. *'White Hole' - Unlike his clone, Zero can create a small hole that is strong enough to absorb inanimate objects. Fighting Style Zero's fighting style is basically the same of the cloned Zero. He also has the help of three strikers: Krizalid, Ron and his pet lion, Glaugan. Like his clone, he had no crouching attack animations, yet had standing attacks that must be guarded low, and could not crouch initially like typical SNK bosses. These animations and ability were gained as he was added in KOF2002UM, and is shared with his clone. Music *'0' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Testament of Nests' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Igniz / Zero After Versus Regular Bonus' - The King of Fighters 2 *'Zero Clear Bonus' - The King of Fighters 2 Voice Actors *Toshimitsu Arai - The King of Fighters 2001~2002 UM *Taiten Kusunoki - The King of Fighters: World, The King of Fighters: All Star Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2001 - sub boss *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2 - boss character Mobile Appearances * The King of Fighters World * The King of Fighters All Star Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters 2002 - ending credits Similar Characters *Zero (Clone) See also *Zero/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery KOF2001_Igniz and Zero_Concept Art.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001: Concept art. Zero-Win-KOF2001.gif|The King of Fighters 2001 winpose Kof2art.jpg|The King of Fighters: Chapter of Nests: promotional art by Hiroaki King Of Fighters 2-Original Zero.png|Original Zero in The King Of Fighters 2 Zero-KOF02UM.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Zero-KOF02UM-Win.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match winpose 02UM-NESTSBossTeam.png|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match: NESTS Boss Team. KOFxFF-Original Zero.jpg|KOF x Fatal Fury card KOFxFF-Original Zero 2.jpg KOF 98 UM OL-Original Zero.jpg|KOF 98 UM OL Zero Falcoon-NESTS.jpg|Illustration by Falcoon KOFANB-NESTS.png|The King of Fighters: A New Beginning:'' NESTS cameo appearance in 13-1'' Zero_Original_KOF01.png|King of fighters All Stars Zero Original es:Zero Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Boss character